


Following the Plan (or not)

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Dark Moon, F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, Making Out, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Kira knew the plan, okay? Now if only she'd stopped getting distracted she might even be able to follow it.
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multi-Server Mini-Bang 2020





	Following the Plan (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Multi Server Mini Bang 2020
> 
> Now with the wonderful art of [Microraptor](https://twitter.com/microraptor4/status/1306064167506452483) added! Go check him out!

Kira knew what the plan was. She made sure to learn each and every step by heart. It was a high risk rescue mission after all and they really couldn't afford to mess up. And-

Her train of thought stopped abruptly as the lips exploring her neck found another one of her weak spots. Kira let out a low moan that made the woman on top of her laugh into her skin. 

"So sensitive," she teased.

Kira tilted her head to give her more space. Her heart unsure whenever to beat in sync to the music or to make up a new rhythm for the woman who made her feel such wonderful things. She opened her eyes slightly and caught sight of one of the hunters making his way through the people on the dance floor. Right! Hunters! The plan! She needed to-

The woman released her neck and sat up in her lap to block her view of the dance floor. It left Kira with no one to look at but her. 

"Relax." She pushed Kira further into the couch they were seated on. "We can always play with those hunters later." Her fingers trailed over the spots on Kira's neck she had just assaulted. A self-satisfied  
grin on her talented lips.

Kira did as told. She didn't want this wonderful encounter to end just yet. Not when the woman in her lap looked drop dead gorgeous in a way that made Kira wonder how Kira caught her attention. Which reminded her... "What's your name?"

"Katherine." The veins around her eyes darkened and became more pronounced. She raised a brow in challenge. As if to dare Kira to run away now. "And you are...?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She was sure her eyes flashed orange. Hopefully her kitsune cloak didn't show. "Kira."

Katherine smiled down at her, fangs fully visible. "Well then, Kira. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Kira didn't doubt it.


End file.
